devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry Wiki:Manual of Style
A Manual of Style is a set of rules designed to keep clean, consistent formatting for all articles on the wiki. However, to keep this page concise and short, this Manual of Style outlines only rules specific for this wiki; for more general guidelines editors should refer to Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Perspective All articles within the Devil May Cry Wiki should be written in an In-Universe format. Phrases such as in Devil May Cry 2 or in the novelization should be kept out of the sort of articles listed: *Character Articles *Location Articles *Weapon Articles *Episode/Book Chapter Artices Certain exception may arise due to the fact various sections may required the need to be written but this is a case-to-case basis. Such exceptions will be noted within the Page Layout Guidelines as specific as possible. However, the majority of articles are REQUIRED to be written in an in-universe perspective. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Spelling in Words There are many different types of English; such as: American English and British English. To prevent this from leading to conflicts, Devil May Cry Wiki chooses American English as our main form of English. For more information, please see the examples below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Trivia The Trivia section is for ACTUAL RELEVANT PROVEN FACTS related to the article itself. These trivia facts should be sourced for the majority, Certain trivia type are not allowed on the wiki and will be removed. Such as: *Speculation of any sort will be removed. NO EXCEPTIONS. *Theories will also be removed. NO EXCEPTIONS. If the subject in question is unknown, it is unknown. *Character comparisons from another media. *Redundant information. Writing All information related to the topic of the article should be covered. The Devil May Cry wiki, as many others, strives to be the complete source of information for DMC franchise. We are not Wikipedia, and notoriety of the topic isn't important here. However, you shouldn't write about relationship between demons and humans in Dante's article; you still have to stay within the scope of the article. In addition, Keep your writing concise. Don't use two words where one will do. Keeping your writing simple will make it easy to understand and easy to expand on. Use complete sentences whenever possible. When you write, use grammar as a toolbox: know the rules, but only break them on purpose. Page Editing *There is only one format to be used on the site, which is a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. *Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. *If something is added to an article it should be referenced. Some exceptions may apply such as Chapter Summaries. And while It's not a requirement to add content, It's best that you do so to ensure your contributions do not risk being deleted. Page Layout For information on the page layout, please visit the Page Layout Guidelines. Official Sources Use only official, sourced information. There will be no fan theories or art in the mainspace. No exceptions. You must be able to provide source for every bit of information you add, if it isn't entirely obvious by itself. Categories Categories should be added to the end of an article - a full list can be found on . They take the form Category:Categoryname. Note that the Devil May Cry Wiki categorizes its articles in a slightly different manner than is used by most other wikis: We do not add categories to articles to which they already belong by proxy - e.g. Echidna is already categorized under Category:Devil May Cry 4 Bosses, so you don't have to add her to the general Category:Bosses. If you want to create a new category, please remember that all articles should be accessible starting from Category:Browse, via subcategories. Disambiguation A disambiguation template can be put at the beginning of an article to link to another article with the same or similar title. For example this: : will result in this: Category:Policies